Sealed With a Kiss
by GoneAbsolutelyMad
Summary: "He missed her. Maybe it was just the idea of her; the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way her hair would blow gently in the summer breeze. But nevertheless, he wanted her back. There was something about the blonde geomancer that made his heart skip beats, and his chest hurt with the pain of love. "


**Hey Guys. So I know I haven't posted in a long time, but things have been happening that aren't so great, and I've just been in a bad place, mind-wise. I still kinda am, but I'm hoping that doing what I love will help.**

***This has no correlation to my other BBT stories**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TT. It would be awesome if I did, though.**

**TTTTTT**

He missed her. Maybe it was just the idea of her; the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way her hair would blow gently in the summer breeze. But nevertheless, he wanted her back. There was something about the blonde geomancer that made his heart skip beats, and his chest hurt with the pain of love.

He wasn't sure love should hurt. But it was worth it, just for the intense happiness he felt when he was around her. There was more pain in her absence than anything else.

It had been exactly a year since she left them. 365 days, 52 weeks, 525,600 minutes (give or take). And here he was, sitting where they had first connected on that day that seemed like it had almost never happened. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted was to see her again, to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he wanted her back; to tell her that she was beautiful, and perfect, and he wanted her to be his till the end of time.

But he also didn't want her to come back.

If she returned, who knew if she would stay this time? There was always the chance that if she came back, she would just leave again. Seeing her leave a second time might almost be worse than not seeing her at all.

There had to be a way, if she did come back, that he could convince her to stay; to be with him until there was no more world to live in.

"Beast Boy?"

His green ears twitched. For one fleeting moment, it was as if she had come back. He had heard her voice, just as he had so many times before. But it wasn't real. She wasn't back.

"Beast Boy."

"Just go away," he whispered into the rippling waves below him. "You're not real. You're never coming back."

"Beast Boy, look at me."

"Why should I? So I can turn around and find out that I'm only imagining you again?" He stared down at the ground, ignoring the sounds as somebody sat down next to him, scattering loose pebbles into the ocean.

A gloved hand reached out and rested on top of his. "You're not imagining anything."

He looked up, into the face he loved most. "Terra," he whispered.

She nodded, letting her hair fall over her face. "It's me." She turned away from him, closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry Beast Boy. For everything."

He shook his head. "Terra, it's okay."

"It's not okay. I left you. I made you think I had forgotten who I was. I knew the whole time, Beast Boy. That day at the high school… I just didn't want to hurt you again…" she sniffled and moved her hand from his to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Shh… Terra. Please don't cry. You're here now," he whispered to her, pulling her to his chest. He stroked her hair. "I've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"Terra."

"Yeah?"

"Please stay."

She pulled away from him, and stared into his eyes. "Stay?"

He took both of her hands in his. "Stay here. With me."

"But I…"

"Please, Terra. I never want to go another day without you."

She fell into him, pulling him as close to her as possible. "Yes," she whispered into the crook of his neck.

"Yes?"

"Yes. I'll stay."

He hugged her tighter, breathing in the scent of her hair. One year. 365 days. 52 weeks. 525,600 minutes. And she had come back to him.

He pulled away only slightly, kissing her gently on the cheek. "Thank you for coming back," he whispered, so quiet that she wouldn't hear it if she was even an inch further away.

She stared into his emerald green eyes, at a loss for words. So she kissed him. Not on the cheek, but on the lips, full and wonderful, and everything they had been waiting so long for.

"Thank you for letting me," she whispered back.

And in those few moments, where they had connected for the first time, they connected a second, and sealed it with a kiss.

**TTTTTT**

**Tell me what you think. I'm not too sure about this one, but I wanted to post something. Reviews make my day!**


End file.
